


its your birthday hunk why are you awake at 7 am

by MysticalLioness



Series: Voltron Birthday Fics and OneShots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hunk (Voltron), Honestly This is going to be real soft and fluffy, I love my soft sunflower boi, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allura and shiro have somethin going on, gay boys are gonna be hella gay, ive never written a voltron x reader insert OH MY GOD, lenny face - Freeform, matt is too precious smh, pidge is gonna be hella ace, this is for hunks birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: "Hunk why are you up at 7 am, it's your fucking birthday go back to sleep,""But- I gotta bake!""Hunk you're delirious gO TO SL EE p"-I love my soft sunshine and sunflowers boy,,, so here's a Happy Birthday Hunk!(( Note; i am writing bday fics for all the voltron characters so im pretty sure pidge or shiro are up next e,e ))





	its your birthday hunk why are you awake at 7 am

You honestly were questioning,  _who in their right mind would get up at seven am on their fucking birthday just to go to the fucking kitchen and attempt to bake a fucking cake_ , but honestly, since this is Hunk we're talking about you kind of just shrugged it off and attempted to lead the soft giant back to bed.

"Hun, come on, it's too early for this-"

You hummed, catching his hand and squeezing it a little bit. He turned to you, eyes tired and honestly, a little bit irritated.

"Gotta bake.. I have to bake.."

He slurred, stumbling a little bit as he was dragged back to your shared bedroom. You laughed softly, shaking your head and pushing him onto the bed, tucking him in. He whined, lashes fluttering and head beginning to loll to the side a little.

"No you don't, we're buying you a cake later. And you'll have a birthday party and it'll all be fine."

You murmured, slipping into bed with him and getting comfortable, he shook his head, pulling you close to him and cuddling you. Your legs tangling beneath the sheets and arms wrapping around one another.

"The cakes from shops taste like shit,"

He mumbled, and you had to stop yourself from choking on air as he swore softly beneath his breath.

"U-um, well sometimes, but it wouldn't be much fun if you baked your own cake!"

He shuffled, blowing hot breath onto your neck. Chills running up and down your spine, and you shuddered in surprise.

"Then why don't you bake me a cake?"

He opened his closed eyes, gazing at your face with, heart filling up with love. You chuckled, brushing his bangs out of his face as they slid down.

"You know I can't bake as good as you can, and the others wouldn't really want to either."

Hunk pouted, but chuckled too. You grinned, before nuzzling your face in his chest.

"Come on sleep, you woke me up at seven to try and bake your own cake while you were half awake, it kinda sucks havin to drag you back to bed!"

Hunk nodded, nuzzling you back, letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Mhm, sorry,"

 

* * *

 

"Noo, I dont want to get up..!"

Hunk chuckled, sweatdropping as you covered yourself in the blankets once more. He tugged you out of bed, throwing you over his shoulder and  ~~purposely~~ patting your ass. You squealed, turning red and huffing, wriggling out of his grasp and sliding down to the floor.

"Well, its time to get up, love. Be quick to get dressed for the party!"

He flashed you an innocent grin, scurrying off before you could try and attempt at beating him up (which usually led to forceful cuddling but who cared?). Sighing, you took your clothes off, finding a bra and throwing it on along with a yellow and white sundress (lets say it has sunflowers on it :^)). You slipped on some white flats, grabbing your bag, wallet, and phone and meeting up with Hunk in the kitchen.

He was nomming on an apple, and you grinned at him cooing at how cute he was omgg.

"Well? Let's go!"

The two of you vroom vroomed off, heading to the  ~~gay~~ ~~~~Klance household for the party. You arrived a bit late, traffic could really be a bitch ya know. And as you walked up to the door, you could right away hear the turmoil and commotion from inside.

"Ah.. this is gonna be nice..!"

You sighed, and Hunk patted your back gently and knocked on the door, holding your hand and intertwining fingers. The door opened, Lance peeking out and flashing Hunk a cheerful smile.

"Hunk! Buddy, ol' pal, amigo, como estas- Ah- How are you?!" 

Lance stammered, muttering curse words beneath his breath and a soft  _why is being bilingual so fuckin hard?_   ((<<honestly tru))

Hunk chuckled, and Lance shook his head and opened the door wider, letting you and Hunk in.

"'So.. (name) how have you been?"

You shrugged, grinning and smoothing out your skirt, glancing back at Hunk who was going around and saying hello and thank you! to everyone.

"Pretty good, how have you and Keith been? Been getting it on?"

Lance flushed, pushing you gently and crossing his arms. He eventually nodded, the both of you going " _ayyy_ ".

"Nicee, I love you gays,"

Lance snorted, and you chortled loudly, catching the attention of Shiro.

"Fuck you, how has Hunk been doing?"

Lance glanced at Shiro, who excused himself to begin walking to you two. You shrugged, grinning.

"Well he got up at seven in the morning and tried to bake himself his own cake. He was half asleep by the way, so I'm pretty sure he's a bit stressed over something,"

You nodded, gaze softening as you glanced back to your boyfriend, he caught your gaze, face flushing and turning away to hide his smile. Your heart fluttered, and you chuckled breathily.

Shiro placed his hand on your shoulder, his um- A-alien arm whirring softly as he shifted it against his side.

"Hey there (name), has Hunk been good to you?"

You nodded grinning up at the taller (and older) male.

"Yep! I'm sure you've guessed. He's such a cutie, makes me wanna cry,"

You wiped a fake tear away, Lance nodding and leaning on you. The both of you pretending to cry tears of joy. Shiro rolled his eyes, grinning and crossing his arms.

"Riight, I'm sure he's been good, always has been."

The trio nodded, before Shiro excused himself, and Lance called over Pidgeon and Keith.

"Hey bitch, howya been?"

Pidge crossed her arms, pushing her  ~~fake ass~~ glasses up her nose, Keith glancing at her with raised brows.

They hadn't changed at all.

"Fine, Pidgey, and you? Haven't been stealing any alcohol now have ya?"

Pidge grinned, glasses glinting in the light in a devious manner.

"You know me too well (name)."

 ~~And somehow, from across the room, with the power of the anime gods, Matt was able to hear what (name) said and he fucking flew over to them~~.

"What was that, sis? Stealing alcohol once more?"

He grinned, and she hissed at him, crossing her arms and huffing.

"It isn't like you didn't do it either, but as long as mom doesn't know it's fine~"

Matt and Pidge grinned, memeing in the corner. Keith rolled his eyes, sliding in next to Lance who grinned and nuzzled him. You cooed in the corner, clasping your hands together and awing.

"Aww, look at the gays go in their natural habitat, how cute!"

Allura waved at you, and you waved back before running off to Hunk.

 

"I love you Hunk~"

You cooed, tugging at his hand, and he grinned down at you, pecking your lips innocently.

"I love you too, (name)."


End file.
